Scarecrows on the Moon
by Constant-Dr3am3r
Summary: Twelve years old and ambushed by foriegn ninja an a mission to the moon.  Or rather, the village hidden under the moon.
1. Chapter 1

Silver shimmered and leaves rustled as a figure glided through the otherwise still forest. Violet eyes scanned, finding nothing wrong until they focused on a decidedly human shaped lump. The owner of said eyes frowned, and slowed, cautiously approaching the unfamiliar lump. The previously mentioned object let out a groan, causing the young kunoichi to stiffen, though only momentarily.

"Who are you?" The question was firm, the voice unwavering, but the addressed shinobi made no attempt to answer. Deciding to continue her advance, the now attack ready girl walked purposefully to the mystery man and poked him with her foot. He groaned again, and turned to look up at the source of his disturbance. His face was covered from his nose down, his hair white and disheveled, and his eyes dark and bored.

"What?" The young woman narrowed her eyes and kicked him again, showing obvious irritation with his lack of respect.

"I asked who you are, and while you're at it, an explanation as to why a Konoha ninja is in Getsugakure would be greatly appreciated." She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling he was frowning at her.

"Hatake Kakashi and Konoha chuunin. I was on a mission to deliver something to your village council when I was attacked by some of your ninja. I managed to fight them off and make it to... wherever we are before collapsing." Her head nodded as she took in what he said, understanding his story to be the cause for his rough look.

"I am Tsukino Yuzuki, a chuunin from Getsugakure. Come, I will escort you to the council." She offered him her hand, but he ignored it, rising on his own and leaving her feeling annoyed and ready to punch him in the face. Instead, she turned brusquely, and stalked off, not caring if he could keep up.

They made it the village without incident, but as soon as they passed through the gates, They were surrounded by people. Though she loathed being of assistance to the rude boy beside her, Yuzuki blocked their advances and glared at the crowd of curious citizens.

"We have important buisness with the council. Back off." Her authoritative voice surprised Kakashi, though no one could tell, and the reaction of the mob was even more startling, as they all dispersed, save two teenagers just a little older than his escort. "Nee-chan, you and nii-san go and check for Wakehise Saburo, Yuuki, and Isamu. I think they were the ones responsible for attacking scarecrow here." The boy snorted, and Kakashi leveled him with a glare that he pointedly ignored.

"Scarecrow? I guess he is kinda skinny, but, isn't that a bit mean?" The girl bit her lip and turned, trying to hold back a giggle.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi." The blunt answer sent the pair into peals of laughter. "Just go." They nodded, still trembling with mirth, as they made their way out to the forest. Yuzuki turned and gave an apologetic look to the irritated shinobi behind her. "Sorry, they aren't house broken yet." He snorted, and a little bit of her anger at the Konoha boy bled out of her.

With that, the two continued their journey, or rather, walked a few more blocks, to the council room. They were all gathered, sending the pubescent soldiers withering looks, as if doubting the urgency of their plight. "Why have you brought this outsider here?" It was one of the elders, the voice raspy and weak.

"I am here to deliver these papers from the Hokage." The group of twelve looked at each other and began murmuring, things like 'peace', 'war', and 'conviniance' were prominent. Kakashi took this as an opportunity to take in the darkened room. The council was sitting on tiered seats, similar to a stadium, though not as grand, with on ornate desk in front of the first four, who were apparently the oldest. Drapes in a dreary indigo kept the bright sunshine from reaching the pale occupants of the room. Rich wine colored rugs covered the floor, all together, it was depressing.

The one who spoke finally held out an impatient hand, and Kakashi complied, giving him the documents. "We shall read and discuss this, Tsukino-san, take him to your home while we deliberate." Yuzuki gave a firm nod, and grabbed the unsuspecting Kakashi by the arm, dragging him out of the room. It wasn't long before they were outside of her house.

"Well, this is it." No sooner did those words leave her mouth than the boy beside her collapse.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to the sensation of a hand ghosting across his face. His eyes opened to see the owner of aforementioned hand was none other than Yuzuki. Her, that he knew to be violet, eyes were closed as she seemed to be concentrating on gaging his temperature. Her silver hair fell over her shoulders, brows furrowed in concentration, her lips pink and parted as- He snapped out of that train thought as a blush spread across his thankfully covered face.

Except it wasn't covered. His eyes flicked wildly over the small room, looking frantically for his missing mask. It wasn't until he heard a light chuckle that he realized Yuzuki had opened her eyes and was giving him an amused smirk.

"Looking for something?" He glared, and she laughed outright, causing his cheeks to dust pink, which of course caused her to laugh harder. He grabbed the sheets resting near his waist and drug them up to cover his face.

"Where is my mask?" Her laughter slowed, and she cocked her head to the side, giving him a warm smile that did weird things to his stomach. Which he wrote off as indigestion of course.

"You know, I wasn't sure if you wore it to hide a major deformity or to make girls swoon from the mystery that is your face, but I never suspected you just sucked at hiding emotions." His face flamed as he glared impossibly harder. "It's kind of adorable, really." More indigestion. She just shook her head and pulled the piece of fabric he had been looking for out from behind her and held it over his head.

He snatched it from her, leaving a smug smile on her face. She really found his reactions adorable. "Tell me, Hatake-san, why didn't you tell me you were suffering from two broken ribbs, three cracked, a sprained wrist, ruptured spleen, and several scars?" He had just finished replacing his beloved mask and gave her an exasperated look.

"The mission came first." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, a lot of good you would do for your village incapacitated." He glared and she smirked.

"Where am I, anyways?" Just as those words left his mouth, the door flung open revealing the two from earlier.

"Yuzu-chan!" She turned to the pair and frowned.

"Sora-chan, Kyou-kun, he's injured, don't be annoying." Her scold was half-hearted and all together ineffective as the filed into the room.

"We just wanted to tell you that we found the people you asked about, and you were right." Yuzuki nodded and looked down at her patient.

"Well Kashi-kun, what do you want to eat. We can make Kyou cook for entering without knocking." She sent him a conspiratorial wink and he blushed, though no one could tell, thankfully.

"Miso with eggplant." She smiled and waved her hand towards the door, signaling for the boy to leave. Which he did... huffily. The other left as well, thankfully, and Kakashi focused on the girl in front of him. "Who are they?"

She snorted, amusement in her eyes. "My older brother and sister." He frowned and turned away from her, eyes traveling over the lavender room. It really was small, only the twin sized bed with lilac covers and a small bedside table. As he studied her room, Yuzuki studied him. He was almost endearing as he took in everything. She wasn't quite sure what it was about his face that rid her of most of her irritation with the young boy, but one look at the sweet face and she couldn't help but find him cute, in a puppy sort of way.

"Where are your parents?" The question broke Yuzuki out of her revery, causing her to blink furiously.

"Nani?"

"Where are your parents?" She shook her head to clear it, and put on a neutral look.

"My mother is on a mission in Amegakure, and my father, well, he is no longer with us." He had the courtesy to look chagrined, but, it didn't really matter, as Yuzuki was looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She looked up and smiled, pretending that the question hadn't upset her.

"It's okay, I'm gonna go help with the food. You get some rest." With that, she left, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. He took full advantage of this opportunity, pulling out the book Minato-sensei had given him. The cover was a cheerful yellow, with a depicting of a shirtless man holding a disheveled woman. 'Icha Icha Paradise' was written by Minato's sensei, Jiraiya, and Kakashi was curious as too why The Yellow Flash was so captivated by an obviously romantic book.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yuzuki was stirring the broth as Sora chopped the eggplant and Kyou set the table.

"So, Yuzu-chan, where are you gonna sleep?" The silver haired girl frowned, not having anticipated this problem.

"The couch, I guess..." Kyou snorted, and Yuzuki sent him a glare. "Just shut up." His black eyes flashed in mischief as he slowly crept up behind her. She had just decided to turn when he pounced on her, knocking her on to the floor. A yelp escaped her startled lips and the two started wrestling on the floor. Kyou managed to pin her to the ground, effectively maneuvering her hands beneath his knees. She pulled her legs up, wrapped them around his neck, and proceeded to strangle him.

All the while, Sora just looked down on her siblings and sighed.  
"Come on guys, you're gonna scare the invalid..." Right on cue, the white haired boy dashed into the kitchen, frantically searching for the source of the disturbance. His eyes narrowed in on the two on the floor.

"Hey Kashi-kun, wanna lend me a hand here?" He blinked. Then blinked again. And then he laughed, laughed so hard he doubled over and fell on to the floor. He could tell his stay here was going to be an adventure.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly quiet as everyone dug into the soup. The silence was, however, broken when Kyou let out a huge belch. Yuzuki snickered as Sora covered her mouth in amusement. Kakashi frowned, offended by his behavior. "You're worse than Obito." Kyou smirked, causing Kakashi to glare.

"Coming from the wierdo who eats with a mask, that doesn't really hurt." Kakashi scowled as the two girls laughed harder.

"Don't be so mean, nii-san. He obviously has a stick up his ass." Kyou snorted, and the white haired boy turned his frosty glare towards the new, violet eyed offender. She just grinned, uncaring of his agitation. "How _do _you eat with that mask on?" Sora snorted and Kyou chuckled, leaving Kakashi to flounder for a response.

"How do you fight for your village if all you do is mess around?" The words were meant to be biting, but the girl just grinned wider and shrugged. It wasn't until he looked into her eyes that he saw that they _had_ hurt.

"Some of us know how to balance work and play." He was battling between keeping silent and apologizing, when Sora interrupted.

"So Yuzuki-chan, since Hatake-san took your dinner night, what do you want tomorrow?" The silver haired kuniochi pondered this, muling over all her options.

"Deep fried ice cream." Kakashi groaned, causing the siblings to give him an odd look.

"What's the problem scarecrow, watching your figure?" The annoyed boy rolled his eyes.

"I hat fried foods and things that are sweet." Yuzuki smirked.

"Definatly deep fried ice cream."

* * *

Dark eyes glared at violet, as an indignant boy wrapped his arms protectively around his body. "Come on Kashi-kun. You know, I did this while you were knocked out." His gaze narrowed.

"That doesn't help." She just rolled her eyes and, before he could blink, he was pinned to the wall with a kunai to his throat. He tryed writhing and bucking, but no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't get away.

"Sorry Kashi-kun. It's my jutsu. Just relax, and it will go by quickly." He scowled, though when she pulled off the mask it looked more like a pout. "You're _injured_, you need help with stuff." With that she pulled off his shirt and undid his bandages.

"Why isn't your brother doing this?" His question didn't even faze her, as she careful unwound the stained strips of fabric.

"He would be to rough." Kakashi sighed, and wished he had his mask as her hand brushed against his abdomen. "Let's play twenty questions." He frowned, but didn't decline, so she took that as a yes. "What are your parents like?" His frown deepened.

"Okaa-san died when I was young. Oto-san was an amazing Shinobi, renowned as the 'White Fang'. During a mission, he was given the choice of saving his comrades and completing the mission. He chose his teammates. Soon after, he commited suicide, since the village was so condescending." Yuzuki paused in her menstruation, her breath catching.

"Gomen." He sighed, so use to the throb in his chest, he didn't react.

"Whatever. How about yours?" She smiled slightly, a nostalgic look on her face.

"Oto-san died when I was ten. He was on a mission, and perished honorably. I remember vividly, him coming home after one of the longer ones, exhausted and sweaty. He always was able to pull Kyou on his back, swing Sora and I up on each one of his arms, and kiss Okaa-san senseless." She paused, lip trembling a bit. "Okaa-san broke a little when he died, but she does her best not to show us." She was blinking back tears, hands quivering as she finished unraveling him, and began washing the cuts.

"You mentioned Obito, what's your team like?" He snorted in irritation, despite the now strawberry pink dusting on his cheeks.

"Minato-sensei is famous, you might have heard of him, the 'Yellow Flash'", he glanced at her to see her nod in recognition. "He was trained by the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. Obito is a moron, regardless of the fact he's an Uchiha. And Rin is an overbearing twit, who is to busy drooling over me to be useful." By now, Yuzuki was shaking with laughter. A small smile graced the young boys face. "What about your teammates?"

"Sora is the oldest, fifteen and just like dad. Then Kyou, he's fourteen and identical to mom. Personality wise of course, in looks it's the exact opposite." Kakashi snorted, causing Yuzuki to look up from the medicine she was spreading on his chest.

"Your dad was a shy, blushing, sweethaert while your mom is a sarcastic jerk?" She grinned and nodded.

"Yep. The whole relationship dynamic was a bit awkward, but it worked." He contemplated that, and she began wrapping him up again.

"You taking the couch?" She nodded. "Gomen." She shrugged, used to worse sleeping conditions. "Not about the couch." She looked up, confusion in her eyes. "I get it. You guys joke around to stick together. Besides, you'd have to be a good shinobi to pin me down like that."

"Arigato." They finished up in compananable silence, enjoying each others company.

* * *

"Hatake-san, what type of games do you like to play?" Kakashi looked over to the one called 'Sora'. He wasn't sure how to answer the question, as he didn't play games. His lips parted for him to respond accordingly when the other, Kyou, interrupted him.

"Don't be silly Sora-chan, Scarecrow here's to uptight to play games." The affronted boy glared at the blond offender, who once again ignored his aggravation.

"For your information, I do play games." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, though the taken aback expression on Kyou's face brought a smug look to his.

"Oh really?" His face fell as Yuzuki entered the front door, groceries in hand. "Then, prey tell Kashi-kun, what game do you want to play?" He turned sheepishly towards her, one hand behind his head, as he chuckled.

"Ano... why don't you pick, Yuzuki-san?" She smirked, dropped the bag of groceries on the counter, and proceeded to flop down on the couch beside him.

"If you insist, Kashi-kun. Truth or dare!" Sora and Kyou began cheering as Kakashi groaned. "Or, _are _you to uptight?" With the threat of looking like an idiot, he put on a brave face and smiled.

"What ever you say, Yuzu-chan." She grinned triumphantly and pulled a bottle out of thin air. "Where- never mind." Kyou slapped him on the back, and Sora giggled as they formed a circle.

Placing the bottle in the center, Yuzuki grinned at her siblings and guest. "All right, let's see who goes first." She spun the bottle and everyone watched it intently. Finally it stopped on Sora. "Truth or dare, nee-chan?" The black haired girl giggled, and replied thoughtfully.

"Truth..." Yuzuki smirked, and winked at her brother.

"So Sora, who do you think is hotter, Yuuki or Isamu?" The girl in question blushed, and looked down at the ground.

"...Neither..." Kakashi grimaced at the squeal Yuzuki let loose, and Kyou's jaw dropped.

"You like Saburo?" The silver eyed girl shook her head furiously. Kakashi sighed in frustration, not understanding how he was supposed to enjoy the game if he didn't know who these people were. Yuzuki gave him an odd look, and passed the bottle to Sora.

"Your turn." Sora flashed her sister a grateful look and hurriedly spun the bottle. It landed on Kyou.

"Truth or dare?" He grinned triumphantly.

"Dare." Sora gave Yuzuki a conspiratorial look, and whispered something in her ear. Yuzuki nodded and Sora looked back at her waiting brother.

"Kiss Hatake-san." Kyou's face blanched, and Kakashi waved his hands in front of his face in panic.

"Hell no!" Kyou gave Kakashi a worried look.

"Come on man, if I don't do this, they won't let me live it down." He was pleading, eyes searching.

"No!" Yuzuki laughed.

"Scaredy cat." He glared and turned to face Kyou.

"Fine." With that, the two boys leaned in, let their lips touch for a nanosecond, and broke apart, wiping their mouths in disgust. Kakashi then turned a milk curdling look on the hyperventilating sisters. "I hate you." She grinned.

"Love you too, Kashi-kun." He growled and watched as Kyou spun the bottle, then grinned sadisticly as it landed on Yuzuki.

"Truth or dare, imooto?" She smirked at his challenge.

"Dare." He grinned at Kakashi, then turned back to his sister.

"I dare you, to walk around the village... naked." Her eyes widened as her face paled.

"What the hell Kyou-kun? All you did was kiss a cute guy! Why do I have to walk around in front of everyone _naked_?" He just smirked as she fumed. Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which was just shrugged off.

"You don't have to. You could always decline... scaredy cat." She growled.

"Fine." And with that, she spun the bottle.

"So you give up?"

"No. You didn't specify time. I'll do it tonight." He scowled, and the bottle landed on Kakashi. "Truth or dare?" He gulped. He didn't want to look like a coward, so he uttered his only real choice.

"Dare."

"I dare you to say 'in my pants' after everything you say until I say stop." His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why in my pants?" The room erupted in snickers as a blush painted across his face. "It's not funny in my pants!" He frowned as once again it sounded wierder than it was and the laughter grew. He resigned himself to silence as he spun the bottle, which promptly landed on Sora. "Truth or dare in my pants?" She smiled lightly at him, understanding his intentions and irritation.

"Dare." He frowned in consideration.

"I dare you to sing a song in my pants." She blushed as her sibling broke out into fresh laughter.

"Ano... which song?"

"I don't know", he thought back to one of the stupid songs Rin was always listening to, "Touch me in my pants?" Even she couldn't keep from laughing at that.

"We're starting it over, we're making way for destiny. A time to turnover a better life for you and me. A new recreation to channel all this energy. Let's solve the equation, I need to feel, you close to me. So baby let your conscience go. There's no turning back when love takes hold. Hold me baby, drive me crazy. Touch me all night long. Make me love you, kiss and hug you. Touch me all night long." Kakashi's eye began to twitch as he recalled Rin calling this _their _song.

"The more that I see you, the more I know that love belongs. With you in my mind boy, I wouldn't know what's right from wrong. Cos love will takeover, and leave you out of sight and mind. You've got to go with the feeling, and trust fate to be kind, and baby let your conscience go. There's no turning back when love takes hold. Hold me baby, drive me crazy, touch me all night long. Make me love you, kiss and hug you, touch me all night long. Hold me baby, drive me crazy, touch me all night long. Make me love you, kiss and hug you, touch me all night long." Both of Kakashi's eyes were currently twitching, and both Yuzuki and Kyou were doubled over in laughter at his dilemma.

"And baby let your conscience go, there's no turning back once love gets hold. Hold me baby, drive me crazy, touch me all night long. Make me love you, kiss and hug you, touch me all night long." At the end of the song, all three siblings were rolling around on the floor, unable to breath properly while Kakashi was planning ways to avoid Rin for the rest of his life.

"Ooooh! I know! Karaoke! Sora and Kakashi gave Kyou a questioning look as Yuzuki nodded fervently.

"Yeah! Let's sing songs, It's way more fun. Go on Sora-chan, spin for who goes next." The dark haired girl complied, and the bottle stopped in front of Kyou.

"Alright, sing-" She was cut off with a knock from the door. Every one turned to look at it as Sora rose to answer. A solemn man was standing there, his indigo hair sweat covered and sticking to his skin. "What's wrong, Akiyama-san?" His gaze, which had been focused on the ground leveled with hers. "Sora-chan, I need to speak privately with you and your siblings." The remaining two rose, and left Kakashi with a sense of dread.

"No!" He cringed at the shout, and turned away from the door, attempting to give them some privacy. "Who?" The seething question made the white haired boy freeze. When the door opened, only the two female filed in.

"I'll start dinner." Kakashi nodded as the eldest trudged into the kitchen. He glanced at the girl still standing in the entry way, expecting to see tears in her eyes. Instead, it appeared she was trying to force a smile on her face. His face softened, and she looked up at him, lips curved in an obviously forced way.

"Come on Kashi-kun, we'll go for a walk." He nodded, rising to join her at the door. She just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but at this point it didn't really matter. They left the village gates and, when they finally stopped, they were in the clearing where they first met.

She plopped down on the ground, slumping over so her silver hair hid her face. Kakashi sighed, and sat down next to her. Noticing she was trembling, he pulled the crying girl against him, understanding what she was going through. He bagan to stroke her back when, abruptly, she looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"She wasn't even on a combative mission. She was just supposed to bring a peace offering to Amegakure. A peace offering!" Kakashi just pulled her closer, wishing this didn't happen. "And now Kyou's run off, to kami knows where." She was looking down again, hugging closely to the boy next to her. He glanced down at her, wondering what was going on in her head. "Arigato, Kashi-kun." He stiffened at that. "I know that as shinobi, this is just a part of the life we chose." Her voice was no longer the strangled, weeping mess of a few seconds ago. It was now detached, void of her earlier passion.

He lifted her chin, and looked into her watery eyes. "Yuzu-chan..." Her eyes widened, and she reached up to cup his covered cheek as his other hand rested on his hip. Remembering the book his sensei gave him, he leaned in, gently kissing the distraught girl on his lap. She gasped and threw her arms around him, effectively melting into the embrace. As soon as they broke for air she pulled down his mask, and gave him a small, chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Arigato, Kashi-kun." They were the same words as before, but now, they were spoken with real emotions, gratitude and slight melancholy lilting in her words. He smirked down at her, and replaced the fabric, glad he would be able to smile like an idiot without her knowing. The couple sat there a while, enjoying the silence and company. As the sun started to make it's way back down to the horizon, the rose, and walked back to the home.

Sora was putting the plates on the table as Kyou was sitting and glaring at the silverware. Everything was silent, no one even attempted to break the tension. Halfway through the meal of shoyu ramen, another knock sounded on the door. Kyou slammed his fists on the table and stormed out of the room. Sora clenched her hands together, leaving Yuzuki to answer it. A blond man stood there holding an envelope and smiling politely.

"I'm here for Kakashi." The kunoichi nodded, and made room for him to enter. He complied, noting the dinner on the table.

"I am Tsukino Yuzuki, this is my sister Sora, and my brother, Kyou, is in his room. Please take a seat and join us." The smile on her face was convincing, keeping up the illusion for the unfamiliar visitor that they had not in fact just lost their mother.

"I am Namikaze Minato, Kakashi's sensei." She just smiled and went to the kitchen to retrieve another bowl. The dinner was just as silent as before, and when it was over, both Konoha ninja rose, thanked their hosts for the dinner, and left.

* * *

AN: I just wanted to write a oneshot with Kakashi when he was still young and more likely to react the way I portrayed him. Feel free to review, while this will remain a oneshot, if people like reading it as much as I did writing it, a sequel may arise... Also, flames are welcome. I want to know what you think, even if you hate it, that's how an author improves.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was supposed to be a sequal, leaving Scarecrows on the Moon a oneshot, but I realized you had to read SotM first to understand anything, so it's a continuation... Pease enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"Sensei, are we there yet?" Violet eyes narrowed on there owners niece, wishing, not for the first time, that she could just slap the blond beside her. The golden eyed girl beside the blond, however, beat her to it.

"Shut up Tsukiko. You asked that five minutes ago." The affronted girl wrinkled her nose and rubbed her injured head.

"Dammit Natsuki, what crawled up your ass and died?" The violet haired girl just rolled her eyes and turned away, proving she was above such childish antics.

"Why can't you guys be more like Mizuki here? She hasn't complained, _or_ attacked anyone the whole way here." The mentioned girl blushed as the other two snorted.

"Come on Yuzuki-sensei, you know you _love_ us." The silver haired woman sighed, and resigned herself to a completely irritating trip. "Are we there yet?" Golden eyes smoldered as violet ones twitched.

"Why me?" the silver eyed girl sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The white haired man sighed, glancing up from the latest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise' to frown at his exuberant student.

"What Naruto?" The blonde started rambling on about things that didn't really matter all that much to the bored shinobi. Thankfully his female student, Sakura, caught up with the blue eyed nuisance in time to hit him over the head. Of course she began to scold the poor boy, and once again the silence was broken. It wasn't until his final student, the stoic Uchiha, arrived that the noise settled.

"Oi, Scarecrow! Is that you?" The irritated man stiffened, and slowly turned to see a vaguely familiar figure. His student also turned, eyeing the silver haired woman with suspicion.

"How do you know sensei!" Kakashi cringed at the volume of his loudest pupil, as did Yuzuki, who promptly ignored him.

"Well Kashi-kun, it seems you not only are still wearing your silly mask, you're now covering one of your eyes. And you had such a cute face..." She trailed off suggestively, causing the three youths surrounding her to snort as his students gave him a disbelieving look.

"You've seen Kakashi-sensei's face?" The wonder in Naruto's voice was comical, so much so, the porn reading shinobi rolled his sharinganless eye in amusement.

"Yep. Three times." Her gloat brought admiring stares from Sakura and Naruto, and even Sasuke looked at her differently. "Of course, you weren't much of a fight, what with me pinning you down in the bathroom..."

"Sensei!" The sharp reprimand from the golden eyed girl beside Yuzuki brought all attention on to the odd group of genin. One violet haired, bespectacled, and golden eyed girl was scowling at Yuzuki. A slightly younger blonde was snickering, black eyes glowing in mirth. The final, youngest, was biting her lip, twirling her raven hair, and averting her silver eyes.

"What, Natsuki-chan?" The irritated teen just growled, looking away in fury. Rolling her eyes, Yuzuki turned back to the masked man.

"That's not fair Yuzu-chan, I was injured." She wrinkled her nose and sauntered over to the man who just spoke, and wrapped her arms around his neck, motion languid, relaxed.

"But Kashi-kun", her eyes batted, "You weren't injured the last time." By now his breath was slightly irregular, heart erratic. The genin watching the exchange had their jaws dropped, shocked beyond belief by their sensei's display of affection.

Kakashi's hands were resting loosely around Yuzuki's waist, hers stroking his hair. She parted her lips slightly, leaned into his ear, and bit down. He gasped, eliciting a chuckle out of her. Pulling away, she beamed at him and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Still the same Kashi-kun." The murmer brought a smile to his hidden face, and he hugged her back, reveling in the nastolgia of seeing the one living person from his childhood.

"Yuzu-chan, as playful as ever."

"B-b-but Kakashi-sensei! How do you know this girl?" Kakashi turned to the mentally scarred teens and frowned.

"This is Yuzuki."

"That's not an explanation!" The shriek of the pink haired kunoichi was piercing, and sent chills down every ones spine.

"Che, I'm leaving." Sasuke turned abruptly and left, soon to be followed by an anxious Sakura and consequently, an irritated Naruto.

"Don't think you're off the hook quite yet Sensei." It was Natsuki, and she was fuming. Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah,_Yuzu-chan_. We want an explanation." The third girl just sighed, silver eyes exhausted. Kakashi gave a searching look to the woman still in his arms.

"So who gave birth to them." She stiffened, then looked down, eyes shifting.

"Later." She disentangled herself and moved towards her students. "I saw a nice club on the way in, Kashi-kun, 'Inferno'. Meet me there at nine, and we'll... catch up." She winked, then made her way to the apartments set up for her and her students, leaving Kakashi chuckling at her antics and wondering what he ate.

* * *

"Yuzuki-sensei, what the hell was that?" Violet eyes shifted to taunt gold. Yuzuki really wasn't concerned with how her niece's felt about her outrageous display of affection, for a moment there, when she spotted Kakashi, it was like Kyou was just about to pounce on her. Sora was in the kitchen just a couple meters away. And Oka-san was on her mission, coming home as soon as possible. For that one second, she didn't feel quite so empty.

"This is grown up stuff squirt, stay out of it." Natsuki scowled, thouroughly pissed with her aunt. _Who is she to tell me to 'stay out of it'?_Ever since her mother died, Natsuki had looked up to Yuzuki, and Yuzuki respected her opinions and gave her the responsibility she craved, the responsibility she needed to feel in control. And now, since that stupid... man came into the picture, she wasn't even good enough to know who he was.

"Sensei, that's not fair..." Both girls turned to look into the black depths that was Tsukiko's eyes. She was pleading for them to stop, silent but urgent. They just snapped their gaze in opposite directions... away from each other. The blond sighed, and looked down into her soon to be bleeding fingers. She knew she shouldn't have left Midoriko at home. Now she would have to summon her, and that display would not go over well with the current atmosphere. She whimpered, wishing dearly to hold her friend.

"I'm leaving." The soft voice brought every ones attention, as they faced the ebony haired girl. Her silver eyes were downcast, but unwavering. Tsukiko sighed and rose, ready to join her. Mizuki felt like glaring at the elder two in the room. She wanted to beat them until they got along, wring their necks until they made up. The whole family dynamic was in trouble because Yuzuki didn't know when enough was enough and Natsuki didn't know how to let go. When the only one in the room she could tolerate reached her in the doorway, they both left, not wanting to spend another second with the overbearing females left in there.

"You aren't really going to meet him. Are you?" Yuzuki smirked finally fed up with the overbearing fifteen year old girl across from her.

"I am. And I sure as hell don't need permission from a brat like you."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, who was that girl?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, not willing to let anyone see that he was in fact curious about the foreign woman while Sakura looked intently at the interrogated man before them.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, who was it?" Said man sighed, not really wanting to explain the complication that was his history with Yuzuki.

"Remember when we first met, and I told you guys I didn't really feel like telling you my hobbies?" Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, leaning in for the dramatic reveal. "Well... same applies here." He turned, leaving his students to go to his apartment and wait for nine to come. On the way, he saw two of the girls from earlier, walking together and talking in rushed whispers. He smiled, finding they reminded him an awfully lot of Kyou and Sora.

He contemplated greeting them, but decided otherwise. If his student's reaction was anything to go off of, they would just question him incessantly. And he knew he wasn't ready for that, because he didn't know why he reacted the way he did. Reaching his apartment, Kakashi slammed the door open and shut, trudged into the bedroom, and threw himself on the bed.

He knew that seeing Yuzuki was like seeing a ghost. He knew that her holding him, teasing him, it was all like a memory from a time when all of his comrades were alive and well. When Obito would act like his normal, cheerfully annoying self. When Rin would keep the peace, always wanting to find the middle way. And when Minato was there to help him, teach him, encourage him. For the first time on years, Kakashi had felt a sort of contentment. Something he hadn't thought he could feel anymore.

_Maybe she feels the same_. He thought back to the way she had stiffened in his arms, and groaned when a feeling of dread similar to the one he felt when he was twelve fell on him. With a grunt of frustration, he rolled on to his stomach and closed his eyes, resolved to nap for only two hours, then get up with enough time to shower and get dressed.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Silver eyes narrowed on the jittery blond.

"It's only been two days..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the tears in Tsukiko's onyx eyes. She sighed and hugged her older sister. "Fine." Tsukiko smiled, eyes still puffy and full of tears. There was silence for a moment, and then a shout interrupted them.

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME NEJI-KUN, OR I WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED CARTWHEELS!" The startled girls turned to see a group of four, two looking disturbingly similar in green spandex jump suites, an irate boy with long, dark flowing hair, and an exasperated girl with her hair pulled into buns. The sisters looked at each other, the quickly turned back to the odd group.

"Ano... can you really do five hundred cartwheels?" Tsukiko gave the younger girl a shocked expression as the group focused on her. Mizuki was stunned. Her team wasn't exactly 'physical', what with her genjutsu and Natsuki's ninjutsu, but even Tsukiko, who preferred taijutsu, could _never_achieve such a feat. The boy she had been addressing smiled, or rather, smiled with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns.

"Of course! The fire of youth burns deeply within me!" The girl and the boy with the long hair sweat dropped as the older man who was nearly identical to the on who had just spoken fell to his knees.

"Well said Lee! The fire of youth does burn deeply within you!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" The raven haired girl blinked, totally confused by what was happening as her sister slowly backed away, laughing nervously.

"Catch you later Mizuki, ja ne." She then disappeared, leaving the silver eyed girl to the wolves. Her eyes widened as she took in the green men. She turned frantically to the other two that looked slightly more sane.

"You mean_ all_ of you can do _five hundred_cartwheels?" They chuckled as their sensei made to answer.

"My little team is so brimming with the power of youth, they can do anything, YOSH!" Mizuki's mouth was agape as she took in what was being said.

"Show me!" She almost covered her mouth, embaressed their enthusiasm had rubbed off on her when the younger green garbed one held out his thumb and smiled again.

"I, Konoha's Handsome Green Devil, would be honored to show such a youthfilled, beautiful blossem such as yourself the power of my youth!"

"Yosh?"

"YOSH!"

**Meanwhile...**

Crimson dripped from the pale fingertips of Tsukino Tsukiko as she pressed them firmly on the ground and performed the required seals. With a puff of smoke a small pup appeared where she had just pressed her hand.

"Midoriko!" The tiny wolf yipped, then jumped in her owners waiting arms. "I've missed you so much girl." The canine licked the emotional girl fervently as Tsukiko hugged her pet tightly.

"No, Akamaru, shit!" Black eyes shifted in time to see the little ball of fur jump up on her leg, begging to be pet. She kneeled, releasing Midoriko, and stroked both animals fondly.

"You shouldn't run away from your owner like that Akamaru-kun." She cocked her head thoughtfully, "Or do you own him?"

"Hey!" She giggled at the disgruntled response and looked up to see an out of breath boy in front of her.

"See Akamaru-kun, he's worried sick." The dog yipped and nuzzled her hand. Tsukiko turned to give Midoriko a knowing look, just to see she was rubbing up against the new boy.

"Seems yours is just as loyal." The muttered words made the blonde smile, uplifted by the light teasing. She rose, dog in arm, to swap with the unruly boy. She looked down at the dogs, then snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Akamaru and Midoriko." He blinked, then snickered.

"Oh yeah." They just looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"You know, it's nice to find Konoha has normal inhabitants." He snorted.

"So who have run into so far?" She held up one finger.

"Some weirdo in a mask reading porn." The brunette boy nodded, understanding it to be Kakashi. "A girl with _pink_hair." Up went the middle finger. "A total douche bag with a duck butt hair cut." Ring finger. "An obnoxious blond with whiskers." Pinkie. Two freaks in green spandex." Thumb. "A boy with hair like a girl, and a girl that looks like a panda." The boy smirked.

"Well I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and you my lady, just encountered team seven and team Gai." He held out his hand, which she promptly shook with a smile.

"Tsukino Tsukiko." After shaking hands, the two exchanged dogs, smiled agian, and waved at each other.

"Saiyonora."

"Ja ne."

* * *

Yuzuki wrinkled her nose, not sure why she was concerned with what the reflection showed, but unable to stop herself from doing so. A tight black camisole under a wine colored man's haori with a short black suede skirt hugged her form intimately. Black ankle length boots completed the ensemble. Biting her lip, she turned, straining her neck to get a view from behind. A snort sounded from the doorway, making the jounin spin her head to the noise.

"I thought it was just a friendly meeting." The snide words the girl spoke put the older woman on edge, and consequently, on the defense.

"I never said that." She then walked out of the building with all the confidence she could muster, refusing to apologize to the hurt teenager glaring holes into her back. She felt horrible, after getting over the initial shock of seeing Kakashi she realized that the way she had acted was irresponsible and childish.

But that was what she liked about being around him. She felt like the happy, twelve year old Yuzuki, not the adoptive mother, middle aged, borderline depressed Yuzuki. Of course, she wasn't twelve anymore. And she did have children to look after. With an exasperated sigh she decided to make desert when she got home, as an apology.

She arrived at the cub, only getting lost a couple of times, to find that she was amazingly on time. With a smile smile, she strutted on in, looking around for the masked ninja only to find he wasn't there. A small frown tugged on her lips, which she shook off. After finding an empty table she sat down, waiting patiently for the man to arrive. The club itself was dark, ambiance giving her a headache, especially when combined with the pulsating music.

It was nine fifteen and still no sign of Kakashi when a man with a spiky ponytail and a cut across his nose sat down in front of her. She looked up at him and blinked. "May I help you?" He laughed nervously at her blunt statement.

"Actually, I should be asking you that. As you are a foreign ninja, I would like to see your papers." She sighed and reached into her top, pulling out the requested documents and handing them to the chuunin. He gave them a good look, glancing between her and the pass occasionally before handing them back to her. She replaced them and waited for him to leave. He didn't.

"Anything else?"

"I was just wondering why you were here alone instead of with you students Tsukino-san. It's odd for someone such as yourself to leave their genin unattended." She immediately regretted her curt attitude as his intentions sank in.

"Gomen, I'm actually here to meet a childhood friend. Of course he's late, and if he doesn't get here soon, I'm leaving."

"Oh, who is it, maybe I know him." She opened her mouth to give his name, but found she wasn't quite sure what it was. A deep blush painted her face as she realized she didn't know his name.

"I forgot. I always called him scarecrow or Kashi-kun." The man blinked in confusion before it dawned on him who she was talking about.

"Oh, you must mean Hatake Kakashi." The name sounded familiar to the kunoichi, and she started to respond accordingly when she was interrupted.

"Yo, Iruka, you found Yuzu-chan for me." Said girl turned to glare at the late man.

"You have a lot of nerve, being late for our first meeting in fourteen years." He rubbed his head in chagrin as Iruka backed away slowly.

"I'll just leave you two to it..."

"I'm sorry Yuzu-chan. If it's any consolation, I'm late for everything else too." Her glare stayed in place, and the tardy shinobi sighed, seating himself across from the angry woman. "You clean up well..." His attempt at lightening the atmosphere was met with a deepening in her glare. "Honestly, I'm sorry." At that her expression softened minutely.

"Alright, I forgive you. But in return, you have to participate in an activity of my choosing at a time of my choosing." He sighed, but nodded, knowing this was the only way to appease her. "So Kashi-kun, how's life been treating you?" He shifted his eyes away from her, avoiding the question as well as how nice she looked.

"How about you answer the question I asked you." She cringed and leaned back against her chair.

"They're Sora's." He nodded, not liking the sense of dread that washed over him at her words.

"They are, or were?" A grim smile graced her features.

"Were. Kyou died soon after mom. He became reckless, uncaring in his grief. Sora married her crush Saburo, you remember him?" He nodded, smiling at the memory of that game. "Well, he passed on soon after the youngest was born. And Sora finally left this world when Mizuki turned ten. I'm their guardian now." No tears in her eyes, no tremble in her lips, she was detached, and Kakashi didn't like that.

Yuzuki decided to change the topic to The man across from her, hoping it would lighten the mood. "So, what about you?"

"Obito died first, only a few months after I met you. Then Rin, then Minato." Yuzuki turned to the masked man and stood, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the club. He didn't struggle as the scent wild violet and pomegranate wafted over to him. After distancing themselves from the crowded building, the silver haired woman embraced the dark eyed man.

His trembling hands rested lightly around her. "What a pair we make." He snorted at her statement, then sighed into the comfort that was Yuzuki. "Kashi-kun, I'm sorry." He hugged her closer. They stayed like that, unwilling to move for a while, then suddenly pulled apart. It seemed consensual that their relationship dynamic had changed, even without verbal communication. She closed her eyes, pulled down his mask and kissed him lightly. "I wish your students good luck." He smiled.

"Yours too." He replaced his mask, and the parted ways, content with the development.


End file.
